


Children Know Best

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fiona and Sasha are his kids, M/M, Teacher Vaughn, good dad! August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: Kids play matchmaker for single parent. Fiona and Sasha invite their teacher, Vaughn, to Christmas at their home and August finds Vaughn too cute to deny.
Relationships: August/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Children Know Best

August waited by his truck for Fiona and Sasha to get out of school. When the other children had come out and dispersed and his girls did not, he frowned. He left his truck and started towards the door.

The twins came through, holding the hands of their teacher. Vaughn smiled apologetically at him. “I’m sorry, they wouldn’t leave unless I came with them and I didn’t want to worry you.”

August’s brows rose.

“Daddy! Mr. Olson doesn’t have anywhere to go for Christmas! We want him to come to our house!”

He blinked, his eyes flicking to Vaughn.

“I apologize, it’s okay, really, I’ve spent Christmases alone for the last ten years, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Ten years?” he asked.

“See?” Sasha pressed.

“That’s wasn’t supposed to- I didn’t mean for it-” Vaughn fumbled, looking lost and turning red.

It had to be the cutest thing August had seen. He smirked. “Sure, you’re welcome to join us for Christmas. We start at eight in the morning. I can text you the address.”

Vaughn stammered, but handed August his phone. He texted himself and handed it back. “See you then.”

“Bye!”

They texted off and on during the next week. Vaughn kept apologizing and then insisted he brought something. August suggested a couple of small things, but he had his hands full with the conspirators in his house. They had somehow acquired multiple bushels of mistletoe they were cutting them into smaller pieces and wrapping ribbons around them.

He hadn’t been sure when they’d drug Vaughn out to meet August, but now he knew he’d been right. He captured a photo and sent it to Vaughn.

‘I knew it. They r trying to get us together.’

‘WHAT?! But why?’

‘Cuz ur cute.’

‘Ha!’

August smirked. ‘And ur my type.’

He watched the dots one the bottom of his phone dance and then disappear and then dance again. ‘You might be mine as well…’

He grinned wide, imagining the frazzled teacher blushing. Alright, maybe his girls knew what they were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
